


Mean Guys

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Eduardo厌倦了充当好人





	

“Mark不在吗？”

Eduardo望着空不见人的卧室。他知道Mark今天没课，除了宿舍和机房不可能在别的地方。在定位Mark这件事上他还从没扑空过……直到现在。

“他去约会了。”Dustin躺在客厅的沙发里玩GBA。

“什么？！”Eduardo的反应就像是世界末日预言终于成真了，“Mark交女朋友了？！”

“你不知道？“

“我怎么知道？！他没告诉我。”

“他博客上写了啊。”Dustin理所应当似的说，视线没有离开屏幕上的口袋妖怪。

“……我是他最好的朋友，我还得靠博客来了解他的近况，很好。”

“我也是他朋友，还有Bill，还有Chris，”Dustin说，“如果他做什么都要跟每个人报备一遍，多累啊。不然互联网还有什么用。”

坐在扶手椅上看书的Chris“嗤”地笑出来，“我打赌Mark也是这么想的。阿宅所见略同（nerdy minds think alike）。”

Eduardo叹了口气，从他的斜挎包里抽出一个讲义夹撂在壁炉架上。

“这什么？”Dustin从他的游戏中分神出来瞥了一眼。

“他的公共课（注1）。”Eduardo把挎包挂回肩上，打算走了，“重点都划出来了，叫他一定要看。”

“真好……” Dustin呻吟了一声，“Mark太好命了，怎么都没有哪个好人帮我带讲义……”

“你又不是Mark那种翘课狂魔。”Chris指出。

Eduardo停在门口，有一个瞬间，他真的不明白他在干什么。他应该叫Mark去上他自己的公共课，而不是有求必应地把讲义送来。

当个“好人”，为每个人送上他们想要的。不知从何时起这已经成了他的处世之道。

他伸手要去开门，门却在他触及之前被另一个人推开了。

“Wardo？”Mark走进客厅，穿着他一贯的“制服”——帽衫和工装短裤，“有什么事吗？”他看上去并没有为约会特意装扮，这不算意外——不管有没有女朋友，Mark毕竟还是Mark。

“他来给你送讲义。”Dustin抢着说。

“哦，谢了！”Mark拿起壁炉架上的讲义夹翻了翻，“……不错嘛。”

他拎着讲义径直扎进属于他和Chris的卧室。

“你不进来吗？”他回头问，对象自然是站在门口无从决定去留的Eduardo。

Eduardo犹豫一下，还是挎着包跟进Mark的卧室。关上门之前他听到Dustin在外面嘟囔着“他俩又开小会……”之类的话。

“所以，怎么了，Wardo？”Mark说。

“什么怎么了？”像往常一样，Eduardo脱下他的包丢在Mark床脚边。

“得了吧，”Mark晃了晃手上的讲义夹，“你知道期末之前我都用不上这个。你有事要跟我说。”

Eduardo怔了怔，在床边坐下，长出了一口气。很多时候Mark像是对别人话外的一切情感毫无洞察，另一些时候他又敏锐得叫人害怕。

“我们宿舍的Stanley收到夜枭社（the Owl）的信了。”

Mark皱了皱眉。Eduardo确信自己对Mark说起过他的傻逼室友，六尺四的游泳队员，长得像个超模，成天在Eduardo的房间里晃来晃去，不问自取。Mark质疑过他交友不慎，但Eduardo也没什么办法，毕竟他们还要在同一间套房里住两年。除此之外，Stanley也是Eduardo认识的最后一个还在冲击“终极俱乐部”的同级生——他仅剩的“战友”。

大部分人是在大二那一年里确定了自己的“啄序”。你是谁，你能做什么，你属于哪个圈子……两年的大学生活之后，这些问题都有了定论。到了大三，你往往已经有了固定的生活节奏，固定的社团，固定的人脉，固定的课业和活动让你忙得不可开交。

Eduardo知道，他应该像大多数同级生一样，在前一年的失败之后放弃这种不切实际的目标。然而，秋季开学后，他发现自己仍在和一群大二学弟一起混预选派对。当Stanley带着一脸愚蠢的笑向他展示那枚盖着火漆印的信封时，他恐慌地意识到：他被落下了，又一次。

“不是很好吗。”Mark说，“那傻逼今后没空缠着你了。”

“这倒是。”Eduardo违心地说。“你呢？有消息吗？”他象征性的问。他知道Mark没有任何机会收到凤凰社的邀请（注2），但他当然不能表现出来。

“没有。”Mark的声音如常平淡，他用熟练的连贯动作启动他的主机、显示器和笔记本电脑。

Eduardo忽然想起一件尚未确认的事。

“你有女朋友了？”

“是啊。你看我博客了吧。”

“你不觉得你应该亲自告诉我？我以为我们是好朋友。”

“Dustin也是我朋友，Billy也是，还有Chris，”Mark拉开椅子转了个角度，背对书桌坐下，“要是每件事都人肉报备，还要互联网干什么用？”

……好吧。阿宅所见。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么。”Eduardo不得不承认，这短短的交谈让他的心情好了一半，“她什么样？是咱们学校的吗？”

“BU的。她……”Mark迟疑片刻，嘴角浮起一个你很难在Mark这里见到的和煦微笑，“她很酷。”他简略地说。

尽管Mark在最短时间里回复了日常的扑克脸，Eduardo还是忍不住想逗弄他。

“还有脸跟我要讲义，”他抄起讲义夹敲了Mark一下，“有时间泡妞没时间上课？”

“别这么毒（mean）。”Mark夺回讲义，丢在他床上的书堆最上面。

“我刚刚决定以后都走毒辣路线了。”

“这又是怎么了？”Mark没有真正笑出来，但是熟悉他的人会知道这是一个最接近笑的表情。

“因为‘当个好人’对我没一点好处，当然也不能把我搞进哪个‘终极俱乐部’（being a nice guy is getting me nowhere, surely not into any final club）。”他惊讶于自己的玩笑听上去也如此锥心蚀骨，以及这个疯狂的游戏把他拖到了何等可悲的境地。

很多人会把自己的问题归咎于童年和少年的遭遇，无论这是否公平。Eduardo并不想这样做。父亲的褒奖当然不是他生活的唯一动力，但或许，即使只有一点点，他试图取悦所有人的习惯是来源于此。

循规蹈矩使“犯规”的诱惑每一天都变得更强烈，特别是当那些不屑规则的人纷纷得到了他们想要的一切。任何一个习惯了约束自己的人，总会想知道那是什么感觉：知道自己能安心地拥有点什么，知道自己可以越过雷池而仍然被爱着。

“Wardo，”Mark的声音轻柔，像一片飘落湖心的羽毛，“用不着这样，你又不是个‘好人’。”

“……什么？”Eduardo反问。要知道，就算是Mark也不是每天都能说出动摇他三观的话。

“你可能觉得你是个Mr. EQ什么的，但你不是。你平时也挺毒的。”

“等、等一下（excuse me）……”什么时候轮到Mark来指摘别人的EQ了？今天的怪事真是没完了。

Mark一板正经地回忆起来，

“上学期我让你教我做高数23（注3）作业，你说‘为什么不选55，55更有趣’，那算什么意思？非要显摆你过了55是吗？“

“那只是……”他试图为自己辩解。这不能怪他，Mark看上去的确像那种会修高数55的天才男孩。

“还有你说如果你进了凤凰社明年可以‘带带我（put me on the list）’（注4），就差直接告诉我‘你今年没戏了’；还有……”

“对不起！我不是说……”

“我又不在乎。”Mark打断他，“Wardo，我和你玩得好不是因为你‘人好’。你是个傲慢、自恋、小心眼、被宠坏的大少爷，但是这些都无所谓。”

“……你就不能把话说好听点，是吗？”

Eduardo咬了下嘴唇阻止自己笑得太明显。Mark刚刚当面骂了他一连串恶毒的罪名，可他竟然生不起气来。

“你聪明得要死，你有权利不在乎别人的看法，包括你父亲的。”

他看向Mark那双无所畏惧的浅蓝色眼睛，点了点头。

 

【Fin】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1、The Core，就是Core Requirement，有点类似我们国内高校的公共必修课吧：大阶梯教室里一堂几百人、和自己专业没关系谁也不想去但是不修不行（。所以我就这样翻译了（。  
> 2、小说里Mark和Wardo在凤凰社的pre punch派对上见过，说明他俩都在试图punch凤凰社。电影里好像没提到这一点，but我不管嘛就是要用，哼（。  
> 3、即Math 23，和下文提到的Math 55都是哈佛的大一数学课，55号称（？）是全美国最难的本科高数课。Mark修了23这个是真人梗，but……不管嘛！我就要用！>


End file.
